Wolf
by deckez
Summary: Wolf est un Sakermen. une race hybride entre un lycanthrope Kermennishta et une drow. mi-drow mi-loup et destiné à une vie de tourmente, la petite créature refuse de se soumettre à son cruel destin. Ceci est l'histoire du des NPC les plus apprécié d'Ebrenmis. une histoire assez violente et cruel. classé M pour les scènes de sexualité et de violence. (updated pour meilleur lecture)
1. Kermennishta

Le monde d'Ebrenmis est issus de ma seul imagination. aucune doccumentation n'existe pour les races et les divinités spécifique sinon celles que j'ai créer. libre à vous d'utiliser les races si elles vous plaise. plus d'information disponible sous le forum Ebrenmis. Les races de Kermennishta, Kermen et Sakermen sont de ma création, pour plus d'information voir le forum de Ebrenmis. pour plus d'histoire issus d'Ebrenmis, voir mes autres publications.

De sauvage hurlement résonnait depuis la cellule niché au plus profond de la caverne. Un frisson désagréable coula le long du dos de la femme qui s'avançait d'un pas déterminé.

Derrière elle suivait deux esclaves elfes muets, au devant l'attendait impatiemment la haute prêtresse de la famille. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, la prêtresse regarda la femme drow, jeune et aisément saccarifiable. La prêtresse regarda ensuite les deux esclaves, maigres et émaciés, la peau livide et les yeux vides, eux aussi étaient saccarifiable, ils mourraient d'ici peu de la malnutrition et des sévîmes quotidiens. Le sort qui les attendait leur était peut-être ainsi préférable.

"Les esclaves iront droguer la bête," ordonna la prêtresse drow. "Lorsque celle-ci sera plus calme, tu iras toi aussi, escorté de tes esclaves survivant, s'il en survit un," ricana-t-elle froidement. "Si Malchin est avec toi, tu survivras, si elle te sourit et te désir, un enfant naîtra, et ta place se voudra bien meilleur au sein de notre famille. Si tel n'est pas le cas, ton sang, comme celui de toutes tes prédécesseurs, ira décorer les murs de la cellule, et ta chair repaitra la bête pour aujourd'hui."

La jeune drow s'inclina devant la haute prêtresse, puis se tourna vers ses esclaves.

"La plus moindre entaille suffira au poison. Si l'un de vous survit à cette journée, il aura droit à un mois de répit et à des repas une fois par jour." Elle sourit malicieusement, une telle récompense devrait être plus que suffisante pour redonner de la volonté à ses esclaves.

Les deux elfes se saisir des dagues qu'elle leur tendait et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cellule. Une immense patte griffue sortie d'entre les larges barreaux d'adamantine pour se saisir de l'un d'eux.

Le gardien de la porte, un large drow à la mine patibulaire se mit à rire en se saisissant de sa lance. D'un bon coup de lame, il repoussa l'immense Kermennishta. Le voyant faire, l'un des esclaves se retourna vers sa maîtresse, puis se ravisa. Pourquoi envoyer des esclaves s'ils pouvaient utiliser des lances pour blesser le monstre? Simplement car c'était plus amusant ainsi.

L'autre esclave ouvrit la porte et les deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule pour affronter la bête.

Les Kermennishtas étaient un type de lycanthrope, lycanthropie duquel les personnes atteintes ne reprenaient jamais plus leur forme original. Elles se transformaient une fois à la lune bleu suivant leur infection et restaient à jamais prisonnier du corps bestial. Un corps de plus de sept pieds de haut, massif et à la musculature puissante, le faciès d'un loup, les griffes et dents acérées de celui-ci et une mâchoire capable de tordre les armes les plus simples. Le corps du loup-garou était couvert d'une fourrure courte et rêche dont la coloration variait d'un individu à l'autre.

L'esprit de la victime se retrouvait aussi irrémédiablement changé. Là où la personne eux put être un parangon de bonté, la maladie la transformait en bête sauvage, affamé et à la violence inouïe. Elles ne dévoraient pas toujours leurs victimes, mais celles-ci finissaient toujours déchiquetées et les morceaux pouvait souvent être trouvé jusqu'à des centaines de mètres plus loin.

Nul ne savait comment se contractait la maladie, car tous ceux ayant été contaminé devenait bien au-delà de toute possibilité de communication. Mais trouver l'un de ceux-ci, pour les drows, était une véritable bénédiction. En ayant des hybrides entre un drow et un Kermennishta, on finissait par obtenir, au fil de plusieurs générations de pitoyable sakermen, de puissante créature nommé kermen. Là où les sakermens, généralement les quatre ou cinq premières générations, étaient petit, bestial et idiot, ressemblant plus à des loups qu'à des drows, les kermens étaient une version plus grande et plus puissante des drows, avec seulement quelques traits pour trahir leur véritable héritage. Les kermens mesuraient généralement près de sept pieds, mais les sakermens eux, même mis sur deux pattes, n'en mesuraient guère plus que quatre, et ceux-ci avaient toutes les misères du monde à se tenir droit sur leur patte arrière, passant le clair de leur temps à marcher à quatre pattes.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Kermennishta pour mettre en pièce le premier esclave. Le second en profita pour frapper la bête derrière la cuisse avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Avant que le gardien ne daigne se mouvoir pour ouvrir celle-ci, le lycanthrope fut sur l'esclave, le mordant sauvagement à l'épaule. Avant que la bête ne lui arrache le bras, la drogue dont les dagues étaient ointes fit son effet. La bête se calma, relâcha sa victime et recula de quelque pas, le regard hagard.

L'esclave en profita pour filer par la porte maintenant ouverte.

La drogue, un judicieux mélange de puissant calmant et d'encore plus puissant aphrodisiaque, permettait à une drow de copuler de façon relativement sécuritaire, avec la bête. Le succès n'était cependant pas garanti, car dans leur fougue, les Kermennishta tuaient bien souvent leurs partenaires, comme en attestait la douzaine d'autres femmes qui avait été envoyé avant elle. Mais lors de succès, il suffisait par la suite d'avoir d'autre petit avec l'hybride issu de l'union. Malheureusement, les hybrides de premières générations étaient toujours des mâles, et donc des femmes devaient encore se sacrifier pour porter l'enfant hybride. Par la suite seul les enfants femelles étaient conservé et de vulgaire mâles pouvaient être envoyé s'occupé de la basse besogne.

Mais pour l'heure, l'union primaire devait se faire, et bien que la jeune femme fut attiré par l'attrait de la puissance que lui vaudrait une réussite, la peur ne lui en nouait pas moins le ventre. Douze avant elle avait péris et trois autre avait été brutalement mutilé.

Même drogué, le loup-garou restait d'une puissance inouïe.

Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci fut calme, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, le regard perdu dans le vide au-delà du grillage de la cellule, la jeune femme se dévêtit.

Elle entra dans la cellule, suivit de son esclave. Elle murmura une prière à la déesse de la démence, lui vouant son acte de pure folie, lorsque la bête tourna vers elle un regard embrumé.

D'un pas lent le Kermennishta approcha la jeune drow. Celle-ci s'abandonna aux bras puissant et aux griffes acérées.

Le loup-garou ne connaissait pas la douceur, il mordit la chair tendre des seins de la belle, toute juste femme, lacéra son dos mince et sa taille fine, meurtrissant sa peau lisse.

Plus jamais ne serait-elle belle, mais peu importait sa beauté car, avec la puissance qu'elle obtiendrait, nul ne saurait lui refuser sa couche.

Malchin entendit ses prières, car elle survécut aux attaques fougueuses de la bête.

Après un long moment, celle-ci s'éloigna, puis se mit à dévorer le cadavre de l'esclave. Les ébats lui ayant suffisamment ouvert l'appétit pour détourné son attention de la jeune drow.

Aider de son esclave, sang et semence souillant son corps, la jeune femme sortie de la cellule.

Elle avait survécut, et si Malchin lui souriait et la désirait toujours, un enfant naîtrait d'ici peu.

"Maintenant attendons de voir si ton ventre s'enflera de vie," dit la haute prêtresse. "Va, prends repos et force, pour nous donner un enfant vigoureux et fécond. Il serait dommage que ton sacrifice soit vain et que l'enfant soit chétif."

La jeune femme se rhabilla et repris les dagues de son esclave. Elle fit signe au survivant de se mettre en marche.

Celui-ci tourna vers elle un regard empli d'espoir.

"Maîtresse, j'ai survécu à la bête," commença-t-il.

"Oh, tu désires ta récompense," l'interrompit-elle, s'avançant vers lui. "Bien sur, tel que promis tu aura la paix et des repas. Si tu survis à cette journée. Comme je l'ai promis."

D'un coup vif, elle planta la dague dans son ventre, lui perforant l'estomac, et lui assurant une mort lente et désagréable. Le doux poison le rendrait fou de désir dans son agonie, au plus grand plaisir de la déesse.

"Mais la journée n'est pas fini encore," continua-t-elle. "Et je crains que tu ne survive à cette blessure.


	2. Sakermen

La créature se tenait dans un coin sombre de la cellule, à gruger un os qu'on avait daigné lui lancer. Peu importait la provenance de la nourriture, peu importait de quelle espèce l'os provenait, toute nourriture était providence.

Mais il n'était pas si mal nourri tout de même, comparativement aux autres captifs. Lui recevait les restants de plusieurs guerriers, parfois même des repas entier que les nobles avait boudé.

Mais là s'arrêtait les égards envers lui.

Guère plus qu'un animal aux yeux de ses geôliers, on ne faisait que lui lancer la nourriture par les barreaux. Les rares paroles lui étant adressé n'était qu'ordre ou insulte.

Depuis longtemps déjà ses nuits était troublé des injures que lui réservaient ses gardiens. Plus jeune il rêvait encore de se voir offrir quelque compliment ou mieux encore un doux réconfort. Mais depuis des années, lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, résonnait dans sa mémoire les cris : Animal, bêtes, chien, pathétique fardeau, saleté de bon à rien… On devrait l'enchainer, le laisser crever, le faire courir derrière les troupes sous le soleil brulant pour mériter sa pitance… vivement qu'on le saigne en animal qu'il est, je verrais bien sa crinière en monté de lit… tant de mots qui rendait son sommeil impossible et grugeait peu à peu le peu de civilité qu'il avait réussis a gagner en observant les autres captifs.

Les rares occasions qui le voyaient sortir de sa cellule étaient les bains ou les visites chez le soigneur.

Les dites sorties se faisait toujours au bout d'une perche à licou. La corde mordant la peau de son cou, malgré l'épaisse fourrure blanche qui le recouvrait. Toute tentative d'évasion ne se soldait que par le resserrement du licou et par l'étranglement.

Une fois seulement il avait réussis à arracher la perche des mains de son gardien pour fuir. Mais où fuir, il n'y avait ici que corridor et caverne sans fin. On avait fini par le retrouver et il avait chèrement payé son audace. Les coups et les fouets étaient une chose courante, mais son évasion lui avait mérité l'originalité des tortures drow.

Ligoté par des fils d'adamantine plus acéré que le fil d'un sabre, la femme défigurée qu'on lui avait présentée comme sa génitrice l'avait plongé dans un bassin de poison bouillant. S'il s'avisait de crier, le poison inonderait sa bouche, lui faisant désirer mille morts. S'il essayait de fuir le liquide brûlant, les fils tranchant scieraient ses chairs tendre cachées sous sa courte fourrure noire.

Cette torture, sa _mère_ semblait l'apprécié, car à la moindre révolte de sa part, il y avait droit. Bien sur il avait essayé de fuir le poison bouillant, sans autre résultat que les nombreuses cicatrices qui zébraient maintenant son corps malingre sous la fourrure soyeuse et lisse. Bien sur il avait hurlé sa douleur, pour sentir l'agonie du poison dans ses veines pendant des jours.

Maintenant il savait se montrer docile. Il savait ne converser dans un idiome rudimentaire qu'avec les autres captifs et en l'absence de ses gardiens. Les drows n'aimaient pas le voir parler, seulement le voir geindre et grogner. Il savait maintenant ne plus combattre le licou lorsque venait le temps de voir le guérisseur.

Rencontre qui se faisait de plus en plus régulière depuis quelque temps.

Le jour d'avant, encore, on l'y avait mené. Le guérisseur le rendait toujours mal à l'aise. Ses regards acérés, ses mots acerbes et ses mains sans finesse aucune n'avait rien pour lui plaire. À chaque fois toujours la même routine, on le mesurait, l'inspectait sous tous ses angles, observait ses griffes et ses crocs, tâtait durement ses muscles et son ventre.

Mais récemment, aussi, les tâtonnements se faisaient plus insistant vers ses parties génitales.

"Il devrait bientôt être en mesure de procréer," avait dit le guérisseur à l'hideuse femme qui lui avait donné vie.

Un rictus satisfait s'était affiché sur les traits ravagé de la femme, donnant une allure encore plus terrible à se visage couvert de cicatrise et à l'œil mort de celle-ci.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là, le jeune sakermen de douze ans l'ignorait. Jamais à cette âge aurait-il put se douter que les tortures et les tourmentes pourraient prendre une direction nouvelle et encore plus douloureuse.


	3. first night

Le temps passait pour le sakermen, et toujours les mêmes considérations étaient prise envers lui, humiliations, coups et même torture. Les seuls changements furent ses repas. Plus consistant, plus riche, fini les simples restes de la tables des nobles et les os. Depuis la rencontre où le soigneur l'avait dit bientôt près à procréer, on lui servait de la viande cru, beaucoup de viande. Et le jeune demi-lycanthrope fut des plus heureux d'un tel traitement de faveur. Mâchant la viande de ses puissantes mâchoires, il remarqua qu'il était le seul captif à se mériter un tel privilège. Les autres continuaient de maigrir affamé et torturé sans aucun répit.

L'hybride essaya une fois de lancer un morceau de viande à une jeune fillette à la peau claire et aux traits similaire à ceux de ses maîtres. La viande atterrit à quelque mettre à peine de la cellule. Trop loin pour que la petite puisse l'atteindre.

Un des gardiens revint alors que la petite tendait encore le bras entre ses barreaux pour saisir la viande. D'un puissant coup de botte il écrasa sa main, et le craquement des os ne fut couvert que par les hurlements de la petite.

Le guerrier se retourna vers le sakermen.

"Tu regretteras ta considération pour ces prisonniers," dit-il en souriant.

Le lendemain, la nature de la viande qui lui était offerte fut révélée à la jeune créature.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et le soldat de la veille lança à l'intérieur son repas du jour, qui atterrit près des pattes avant du sakermen dans un bruit mat. Avec son excellente vision, il regarda le bras, couper juste au-dessus du coude. Un bras mince et musclé, à la peau aussi noir que celle sous sa propre fourrure. Les doigts longs et effilés au bout de la main venait confirmer que le bras avait été celui drow.

L'hybride se saisit du morceau et le renifla, la viande était fraîche et encore sanglante. À son grand déplaisir, encore chaude aussi. Il fixa la main et le bras, non pas différent du sien, sinon de par la fourrure noire et blanche et les griffes.

Il fut tenté de refuser de manger quelque chose d'aussi évident et macabre, mais su au fond de lui que les précédents repas différaient seulement en ce qu'il fut incapable d'identifié la partie du corps dont ils provenaient. Probablement que ses futurs repas aurait eux aussi la même origine.

Fermant les yeux pour chasser le dégout qui le tenaillait malgré la nécessité, il se mit à manger la viande qu'on lui avait offerte.

Quelque heure plus tard, quand revint le garde avec la perche à licou, le sakermen grugeait le radius de l'infortuné esclave.

Sans relâcher l'os, l'hybride se mit à grogner et à montrer les crocs.

Mais lorsque le gardien s'avança, perche tendu, l'hybride recula en grognant de plus bel.

"Allons, bête idiote, tu connais la routine," grommela le garde. "Tu ne veux pas que j'ais à te punir. Ta maîtresse à quelque chose à te montrer. Elle veut te montrer ce qui t'attend bientôt."

Il se mit à rire en lui passant le fil d'adamantine autour du cou et en le resserrant.

"En fait tu devrais même te considérer chanceux du sort qui t'attend."

Le garde le tira hors de la cellule et le guida le long d'interminable corridor. Toujours plus profondément sous la montagne d'Alkahïs. Laissant la cité derrière eux pour s'enfoncer dans la portion de la montagne où les familles gardaient la seconde portion de leur prison et les salles réservé à leurs jeux pervers.

Chaque famille avait ici bas sont propre réseau de caverne, les plus profondes pour les familles les plus influentes. Plus profonde et donc plus près de leur déesse, selon leur croyance.

Dans le réseau de caverne appartenant à la famille de ses maîtresses, l'hideuse femme au visage ravagé les attendait.

De la cellule devant elle provenait de terrible grognement et le son d'os craquant sous la pression d'une puissante mâchoire.

L'odeur aussi assaillit le nez sensible du demi-lycanthrope. Non pas l'odeur d'urine et de sueur habituel des captifs, mais l'odeur entêtante d'un fauve. L'odeur du sang et de la chair morte.

"Avance," ordonna le femme. "Il est plus que temps pour toi de rencontrer ton géniteur. De savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a engendré et de savoir l'avenir qui t'attend."

Le garde le tira vers la cellule.

Pour la première fois en quinze ans, le demi-loup posa les yeux sur son père. Leur regard se croisa. D'un côté les yeux d'une bête férale, la gueule dégoulinante de sang, le poil hirsute et les crocs longs comme des dagues. De l'autre les yeux doux d'un être conscient des conséquences de ses actes, le poil lisse et propre, les crocs courts et acérés perçant tout juste entre les lèvres minces et souples.

Le Kermennishta se rua alors vers les barreaux, comme s'il avait senti que la chétive créature était de son sang, passa les bras entre les barres d'adamantine pour essayer de lacéré le visage à l'aspect si elfique.

"Visiblement ton père ne te juge pas digne de vivre," ricana sa génitrice, hautaine. "Il fallait s'en douter, venant d'une bête sauvage qui hais toute trace d'humanité."

Le sakermen regarda la bête qui tendait les griffes au travers des barreaux. Il regarda ce qu'était son père, la bête furieuse qui sommeillait en son sang.

Il secoua la tête en déni. Non il n'était pas ainsi. La bestialité de son père n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux, sa maîtresse reprit d'un ton glacial.

"Suis moi, ceci n'était qu'un bref aperçu de ce que je voulais te montrer. La suite sera encore meilleure. Tu seras bientôt prêt pour accomplir ce pour quoi nous t'avons gardé en vie toute ces années, et ce pour quoi j'ai sacrifié ma beauté et risqué ma vie avec le loup-garou."

La femme et le garde le guidèrent plus loin encore, le long d'interminables corridors.

Des sons d'une nature bien différente vinrent bientôt se joindre aux hurlements de douleur et aux gémissements de désespoir. Des gémissements de plaisirs. Leurs natures moins horribles n'en étaient pas moins terrifiantes aux oreilles du sakermen.

Le plaisir était rare dans les tunnels d'Alkahïs et ce type de plainte langoureuse, seul les nobles en connaissaient vraiment le ton. Pour les esclaves il n'y avait jamais autre chose que souffrance et misère.

De plus en plus appréhensif, le jeune hybride continua tout de même d'avancé d'un pas vif, ralentir ne ferait que se resserrer l'horrible licou sur sa gorge.

Sa maîtresse finie par faire halte devant d'immenses portes décorées d'araignées. De l'intérieur provenait des gémissements de plaisir, des pleurs et des cris.

Sur un signe, le soldat en place devant les larges portes se retourna et les ouvris.

Devant les yeux du jeune demi-lycanthrope, et au travers de voiles diaphanes, se produisait une orgie qui n'avait jamais eu de fin depuis que la déesse folle avait sillonnée la montagne.

Des dizaines d'esclaves travaillaient nuit et jour à assouvir les désirs de tout les nobles mâles qui venaient à passer, les femmes ayant le loisir de choisir parmi les guerriers de leur maison. À la mort de l'un, un autre enfant était choisi parmi les nombreuses familles pour être envoyé dans ce harem.

Sous ses yeux, des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants de plusieurs races forniquaient. Certain, nobles de naissance et choyer par les maîtresse de leur famille, décidait de la tournure de l'orgie, les autres, eux, subissaient, devant parfois satisfaire plusieurs partenaire à la fois ou bien subir les humiliations que les drows imaginaient.

En observant bien, l'hybride put voir de nombreux esclaves recroquevillés dans les coins, espérant passer inaperçus, et certain aussi, malades ou blessés.

La scène le rendit malade. L'horreur et l'implication des évènements le glaçaient d'effroi. Elle avait parlé de son avenir. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser ici, nouveau jouet pour les nobles?

"Observe bien, sakermen, observe ce que l'on attends de toi," susurra la femme défiguré.

Il regardait un guerrier s'enfoncer violement en une jeune elfe à peine pubère. Détourné les yeux ne changeait rien, partout autour de lui, le même scénario. Seuls les infortunés acteurs en changeaient. Parfois de jeune fille, parfois des hommes mûrs, certain elf, d'autre humain ou drow. Mais nul part d'hybride loup-garou.

Reprenant un peu d'espoir, il tourna vers sa génitrice un regard inquisiteur.

"Ceci n'est qu'un aperçus de ce qui t'attends," répondit-elle à son regard. "Tu nous es bien trop précieux pour finir ici. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de sacrifice pour permettre cela. Seul les femmes de hautes naissances, à qui je le permettrai, aurons le droit à une nuit en ta charmante compagnie. Et qui sait, peut-être avoir la chance d'enfanté d'une fille," finit-elle en se saisissant de la perche.

Elle le tira hors du harem, à son plus grand soulagement.

"'Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de voir ce à quoi tes descendants ressembleront, de rencontrer un kermen. Sache le, tu n'es rien sinon un moyen d'obtenir ce que nous désirons réellement. Tes enfants ne seront rien, seul leur lointain descendant nous intéresse. Les fils des filles de tes petites-filles."

Elle lui fit remonter les longs corridors. Ébranlé par ce qu'on avait eu à lui montrer, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Aucune non plus lorsqu'on le tira dans le complexe de caverne d'une autre maison.

"La maison Insegor à eu il y a longtemps la chance de capturer un Kermennishta. Ils avaient réussis à avoir un sakermen mais celui-ci n'a vécu que le temps de leur donné une seul fille. De cette enfant il ne leur reste qu'un seul de ses descendants, un mâle assez impressionnant, bien qu'il se fasse maintenant vieux. Matrone Insegor sera ta première partenaire. En échange de la chance d'avoir un nouvel enfant, je partagerai la couche du kermen, pour avoir, moi aussi, la chance d'enrichir les rangs de notre famille. Montre-toi coopératif et peut-être te donnerons-nous une véritable chambre plutôt qu'une cellule."

Tout autour d'eux, les soldats de la maison Insegor les dévisageaient. Mais aucun ne fit de geste pour les empêcher d'avancer et de se rendre à la chapelle de la maison.

Les portes s'ouvrir sur une femme âgée et ridée, à ses côtés se tenait un immense drow. Près de sept pieds de haut et une musculature imposante, le drow avait quelques traits lupin et une crinière blanche qui lui courrait le long du dos et de la mâchoire.

"Matrone Shielghen," commença la vielle drow, "c'est un bien chétif garçon que vous avez là. Êtes-vous certaine qu'il soit prêt? Je serais bien désappointé de ne pas avoir ma part de bénéfice dans ce marché."

"Soyez assuré, matrone Insegor que s'il ne l'est pas encore, vous aurez droit à un nouvel essaie. Seulement vous ne serez probablement plus la première à avoir ce privilège. Nous avons bien l'intention de le garder occuper chaque nuit avec les femmes de notre famille, vous comprendrez."

"Soit, un prix à payer pour la prospérité," répondit matrone Insegor avec un hochement de têtes. "Et si l'enfant est mâle, peut-être pourrons-nous procéder à nouveau à ce même échange d'une nuit. Mon garçon ici présent à déjà fait ses preuves de virilité et permis la naissance de plusieurs enfants."

Le sakermen regarda l'immense kermen sourire, un rictus montrant ses dents acéré et ses longs crocs.

_Voila ce qu'elles veulent de moi, des fils lui ressemblant, mais je ne sais pas comment leur donner de tel enfant, moi, _pensa la créature hybride.

Une soudaine tension dans le licou le fit se tourner et regarder l'hideuse parodie de femme qui était sa maîtresse et mère.

"Cette nuit tu repars en compagnie de matrone Insegor. Comporte-toi bien, misérable rejeton, ou je me ferai un plaisir de t'arracher les crocs et les griffes, organes dont tu n'as guère besoin de toute façon. Obéis-lui, elle te guidera et t'apprendra ce que tu devras être en mesure de faire pour les années à venir."

Elle tendit la perche à Matrone Insegor, puis alla se lover contre le kermen. Celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules de la femme. Tout deux quittèrent, ainsi blotti, la sombre chapelle, laissant le sakermen seul avec la vieille drow.

"Viens avec moi mon joli garçon," lui dit-elle langoureusement. "Bien que tu sois chétif, petit et malingre, j'ai bien l'intention de faire de cette nuit une nuit mémorable. Je te montrerai tout ce qu'il te faut faire, inutile de t'inquiété."

La vieille Matrone tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage. Le contact de la peau ridée le fit frémir, les doigts étaient rêches et la peau sèche et froide.

Le jeune sakermen la suivi tout de même jusqu'à ses quartiers privés.

Il regarda le somptueux lit, les riches tapis qui couvraient le sol, les phénoménales peintures qui décoraient les murs, peintures au sujet un peu dérangeant puisqu'elles représentaient des drows en plein actes sexuels ou des corps mutilés.

Plus que tout, ce fut l'immense lit qui capta l'attention de l'hybride. Captivation qui fit sourire la vieille matrone.

"Grimpe, mon joli, n'ait aucune crainte car c'est là que tu passeras la nuit."

L'hybride ignorait que la plupart de ses semblables auraient mille fois préféré dormir à même la pierre froide plutôt que de payer le prix d'une nuit sur un matelas moelleux. Il l'ignorait et fut donc des plus heureux que sa maîtresse lui octroi le droit de s'installer sur un si merveilleux lit. À peine grimper, il se mit à tâtonner le matelas, l'édredon délicat, les oreillers coussinés et à se promener ici et là sur l'immense lit.

Lorsque la vieille drow lui enleva le licou d'autour du cou, il n'en profita que pour se rouler sur le lit, pour se tordre de ci de là, essayant de trouver la position la plus confortable. Il fini par s'arrêter, allongé sur le dos, les pattes dans les airs et la tête vers le bas du lit.

La matrone sourit en le regardant se prélasser sur l'édredon satiné, puis se glissa à ses côtés sur le grand lit. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la fourrure soyeuse de son torse, appréciant la fine musculature que la petite créature avait tout de même réussis à obtenir malgré les fréquentes famines. Elle laissa courir ses doigts toujours plus loin le long du ventre. De ses doigts fins elle caressa l'épaisse toison couvrant les hanches et le bas ventre du jeune sakermen. Les doigts se firent de plus en plus audacieux, glissant dans la fourrure pour atteindre les parties intimes du jeune demi-drow.

Dès que les doigts de la vieille matrone commencèrent à caresser son entre-jambe, le sakermen se redressa d'un bon, puis fixa l'ancienne matrone d'un regard incertain en se recroquevillant au bout du lit.

Elle le regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, pitoyable hybride effarouché mais définitivement excité.

"Oh mon joli, personne ne t'as encore jamais touché ainsi, ta maîtresse disait vrai. Mais n'ait crainte car tout semble réagir comme il se doit. À l'enflure de ton membre, bien visible entre ta fourrure, je crois que ce ne devait pas être si désagréable."

_Désagréable, non, mais définitivement surprenant et inattendu_, se dit le sakermen. La douleur il connaissait bien, mais jamais encore ne l'avait-on touché de quelque agréable façon que ce soit. Le plaisir était d'autant plus saisissant. Malgré tout quelque chose dans tout cela le faisait se sentir mal. Mais à choisir entre le bain de poison ou cette étrange sensation nouvelle, mieux valait cet étrange plaisir.

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha de la vieille drow.

"Pas douleur, agréable, aime toucher," hésita-t-il, sa maîtresse détestait l'entendre parler, mais cette drow était si différente qu'il espéra qu'elle serait heureuse qu'il soit assez intelligent pour parler.

"Un petit futé qu'elle nous auras engendré tout de même," sourit matrone Insegor. "Réussir à apprendre à parler en de tel circonstance, tu épis tes gardes et les autres esclaves pour apprendre n'est-ce pas? Alors mon joli rusé, si ce n'était pas désagréable, viens près de moi que je sente ta virilité dans mes vieux os."

Avec les conseils de la vieille matrone Insegor, le jeune demi-lycanthrope apprit les rudiments de la sexualité.

Les deux amants d'une nuit ne s'endormir que la nuit bien avancé, et pour la première fois, le sakermen connu le confort d'un lit et d'un édredon. Il pourrait se faire à un tel confort et à la sexualité, ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout.

Au matin, matrone Insegor le ramena au complexe de cavernes de la famille Shielghen puis se fut le retour à sa cellule froide.

Il ne resta que quelques heures dans sa cellule avant qu'une prêtresse ne vienne le chercher.

Sans un mot, elle lui passa le licou autour du cou et le tira sans ménagement hors de sa cellule. Elle le tira à l'en étrangler, le forçant à un pas vif jusqu'à une chambre.

Là où la chambre de matrone Insegor avait été richement décorée, celle où il fut mené était simple et austère. Le lit petit et recouvert de couverture mince et simple.

Sans ménagement elle le tira sur le lit. Le matelas n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait savouré la nuit précédente, celui-ci était dure et par beaucoup trop mince. Le jeune sakermen pouvait sentir les barres de bois de la base du lit.

"Tu sais ce qui est attendu de toi, alors procède. Et gare à toi si je ne suis pas satisfaite," lui dit-elle en tirant un poignard acéré de sa ceinture.

Elle se dévêtit sommairement et grimpa sur lui. Son visage se transforma en un masque de colère et elle le lacéra d'un coup de poignard expert.

"Rien!" rugit-elle. "Pas la moindre trace d'excitation. Je te laisse une minute pour te préparer à me prendre ou je te fais gouter à la lame à nouveau."

Dix minutes, et une bonne douzaine de lacération, plus tard, le sakermen essaya de se jeter au bas du lit pour fuir. La prêtresse accueillit sa fuite d'un bon coup de pied et l'agrippa par les cheveux avec un grognement.

"Si ça ne deviens pas dure de soit même, il te faut l'y aider ainsi," dit-elle en empoignant son sexe d'une poigne douloureuse. D'une main de fer elle le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une réaction qui lui fut satisfaisante. "Prend bien note, car la prochaine fois je ne me salirai pas les mains sur ta dégoutante carcasse d'animal."

Sans même prendre la peine de remonter sur le lit, elle l'enfourche et l'immisça en elle.

Le mouvement vif de ses hanches et les violents coups de poignard qu'elle lui asséna ne furent en rien agréable au demi-drow.

Il découvrit cette nuit-là que le sexe pouvait être douloureux et effrayant. Sa première nuit avec la vieille drow avait été une chance en fait, et le demi-drow se douta que les nuits suivante risquait bien plus de ressembler à celle-ci qu'à celle passer en compagnie de matrone Insegor.

Son corps le brûlait, les coupures saignaient et lui laissait une douleur cuisante lorsque la sueur y coulait, tous ses muscles le faisait souffrir suite aux efforts que la prêtresse demandait de lui pour la satisfaire. Mais plus que tout, c'était ça conscience qui le tourmentait. Si chaque nuit se devait d'être comme celle-ci, comment allait-il survivre. Quelle but de continuer donc? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de s'empaler sur la lame et d'en finir?

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il n'avait toujours pas su trouver de réponses.

Lorsque la prêtresse fut satisfaite, et lui épuisé et incapable de lui fournir plus de semence, elle le ramena à sa cellule.

Là l'attendait un cadeau provenant de matrone Shielghen.


End file.
